Ice Dragon Slayer Magic
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic,Caster Magic,Lost Magic. Description This Magic allows the user to incorporate the element Ice and eat external forces of it to restore their Body health and Magical energy. Jeo Freeze and Icurora are the only known users of this Magic. This type of Magic can allow the user to gain the exact same characteristics of an actual Ice Dragon. The user is able to form Ice threw his body and use it for Offensive and Defensive style. The user is also able to make or shape things out of Ice, and even harden the Ice to make it stronger. And in fact, the user is capable to survive any extreme cold weather even blow 0, and will feel nothing. Also this magic is said to be able use healing magic. The user of this magic can also transform them selves into mist. An Ice Dragon Slayer can also use snow and aurora magic. Spells Ice Dragon Frozen Fist: The user freezes his fist into ice then attack their opponent with enhanced strength. Ice Dragon Roar: The user releases a freezing hurricane blast from their mouth causing a lot of damage and freezing the opponent in the process. Ice Dragon Freeze Force: The user freezes the air around him or around other objects to them into ice. Ice Dragon Freeze Claw: The user freezes his hand and shape the ice to make it look like claw. Ice Dragon Blizzard: The user blast a freezing blizzard from their mouth and causing lots of damage. Ice Dragon Spike Shower: The user freezes the air around him and their opponent then shapes the ice into spikes then him sends those spikes flying at their opponent. Ice Dragon colossal wing: The user freezes their arm and shapes the ice like dragon wings. Ice Dragon Blading Tail Attack: The user encases his arm in ice with spikes,then the user makes the spikes on his arm rotate around then punches his enemy sending them flying. Ice Dragon Snow Fall: The user makes it snow then when its on the enemy they be encased in ice. Ice Dragon Crushing Avalanche: The user slams both of their hands against the ground then a magic circle will appear with a avalanche coming out of it then hitting the opponent multiple times. Ice Dragon Snow Talon: The user covers him foot in snow then kicks there opponent. Ice Dragon Snow Storm: The user makes a small tornado out of snow around his fingers then attack the enemy sending them flying. Support Spells Ice Dragon Healing Ice: The user is able heal himself and others. Advance Spells Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Ice Demolition Blade: The user shapes his hands to spike like blades using ice Sub Zero:Frozen Glacier: The user absorbs magical energy from his opponents spell then when he have the magical energy they need they pour all the magical energy into any part of there body then attack their opponent sending them flying. Arctic Blast: There are two ways use this spell,the first way to use this spell is to freeze a part of the opponent and shape the ice into a glacier like spike coming out of him. The next way is to shoot your opponent with a giant blast coming from hes mouth. Aurora Dragon Moon Light Ray: The user hands lights up and generates a long torrent of light from your hands,which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Aurora Dragon Spells This magic is basically light and only two people are able to use it. Aurora Dragon Roar: The user release hurricane of light blast from thier mouth causing a lot of damage. Aurora Dragon Photon Knuckle: The user encases his hand in light then punch the enemy. Aurora Dragon Moon Blast: The user makes magic circles all around his opponent then shoots them with a blast of light. Aurora Ring: The user despell all his opponents spells. Aurora Dragon Brilliant light: The user makes a big ball of light then hit his enemy with it. Ice Jade Dragon Mode This ability can be gain when a ice dragon slayer after eating a jade crystal. After the jade and ice inside their body fuse together,the user gains the ability to enhance certain spells with jade,while still being able to use their basic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. The user is also has an enhanced defense and offensive. Ice Jade Dragon Roar: The user combines said jade with their ice,releasing them from their mouth towards the opponent. Ice Jade Dragon Emerald Demolition Fist: The user hand is encased in a jade crystal attacking their opponent with a lot of force. Ice Jade Dragon Crystal Amber: The user encased the enemy in side an amber like crystal that they can not move in or break free. Ice Jade Dragon Crystal Force: The user freezes everything around him and the opponent into a crystal. Ice Jade Dragon Storm Typhoon: The user makes a typhoon like hurricane then shoots it out of his mouth,the user also can make jade spike in then send at his opponent. Ice Jade Dragon Freeze Claw: the user has his hand encased in a jade crystal then form the crystal into a claw like shape. Red Ice Dragon Mode After absorbing the ice from zuma the Ice Dragon Slayer is capable of combining this ice with their own for destructive effects. Red Ice Dragon Blizzard: The user blast a red freezing blizzard out of hes mouth. Red Ice Dragon Red Flare: The user makes a red flare around his opponent,then the user hits the opponent then the opponent won't be able to move,then the user makes the red flare explode from beneath him. Unison Raid Black Red Dragon Tornado Frost Fang: The user uses his red ice dragon mode then combines it with ice's wind magic to form a big ice and wind based tornado coming from their hands.